Something a Little Different
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Essentially plotless Klaine smut. Blaine wants to try something a little different tonight.


It's been a while since I've written some plotless smut, so you Paradox Perverts will be pleased.  
>I know some people find top!Kurt weird, and if I'm honest so do I. But it's different with Klaine. I can totally imagine it with Klaine, so here we are. Open your dirty minds, Humble Readers, and embrace it.<p>

And once you're done opening your minds, chuck some reviews in my general direction.

And, for obvious reasons (mainly to do with me being a massive and irresponsible pervert), I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Something a Little Different<strong>

I had the house to myself all night – my parents were at some benefit and wouldn't be stumbling home until the early hours – so naturally the first thing I did was invite Kurt around. Things escalated quickly and soon a heated make out session was taking place on my bed. Kurt was straddling me, kissing me so deeply I could barely stand it, his tongue completely plundering my mouth as he whimpered with pleasure. It was so hot that I couldn't even remember how to breathe, my hard on was straining against my jeans, but we had to stop. I needed to ask him something.

"K-Kurt?" I said against his lips.

"Mmhmm?" he hummed, still kissing me desperately.

"Can we... can we do something... a little d-different tonight?" I asked.

He started kissing my neck and biting on my earlobe, clearly horny as hell and in no mood for a conversation.

"Like what?" he murmured against my skin.

"Kurt, I want... ooh..." It was so difficult to speak when he was kissing that sensitive spot below my ear. "Kurt, I... I want you t-to..." His hand was sliding up my t-shirt and his thumb grazed my nipple. "Oh God, Kurt I want you to fuck me!"

He sat up quickly, his eyes wide with surprise. "You mean you want to... bottom?"

I couldn't even talk because his ass was rubbing against the bulge in my pants, so all I could do was nod. My usual eloquence was lost when it came to Kurt and his unintentional sexiness. He probably had no idea how hot he looked with his cheeks all flushed, and his hair messed up, and his lips all red and wet and swollen from kissing, and the top buttons of his shirt undone, showing off his pale, creamy neck, and... well, the list goes on.

"But you're always on top," he said. "I figured that was just the way you liked it. You really want to...? I mean, you really want me to...?"

"You have no idea," I said seriously, holding onto his hips.

He giggled a little bit, which was jarringly adorable considering how turned on I was. That was the magic of Kurt; one minute I want to just give him a big old hug for being so cute, and the next I'm trying not to come in my pants just looking at him. It was fantastically confusing.

"Well, I have to admit I've thought about it," he said with an embarrassed little shrug. "You know... a little."

"I've thought about it a lot," I said. "Like, _a lot._ And if it's half as hot as it is in my head then it'll be wonderful."

Kurt suddenly smirked, arching an eyebrow. Damn.

"And exactly how hot is it in your head, Blaine?" he said, his voice sounding deep and husky and making my cock twitch. "How hot is it imagining me fucking your brains out?"

I groaned as he rolled his hips, grinding into my crotch. "It's so hot... so damn hot."

He leaned forward, his lips right by my ear and his breath making my skin tingle.

"Tell me," he whispered. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

My whole body was trembling and my heart was throwing itself against my chest so hard that I wouldn't have been surprised if Kurt could hear it.

"I want you to fuck me, Kurt," I said breathlessly.

He moved us so fast I hardly registered it. It felt like it only took a nanosecond for him to be between my legs, his face really close to mine. His eyes looked so dark and full of lust that I'm pretty sure my heart actually stopped for a second.

"That isn't good enough," he purred. "I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you, Blaine."

I closed my eyes and spoke without even really thinking.

"Oh God, Kurt, I want you inside me... I want you to fuck me... fuck me into the mattress... I want your cock inside me... I _need_ you to fuck me, Kurt!"

"Beg for it," he ordered.

How I didn't just fall apart and jizz all over myself will forever be a mystery to me.

"Please," I whispered as his hands stroked my thighs. "Please, Kurt... please, please, _please_ fuck me... please!"

"Oh, you only need to ask, sweetie," he said innocently.

He pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it aside, but as I started quickly unbuttoning his shirt he slapped my hands away.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you," he said sternly. "So that means that I'm in charge."

I obeyed immediately and lay back against the bed, watching as he stripped off his shirt slowly and threw it behind him. He crawled back on top of me, grinding between my legs and planting kisses and bites all over my chest. I was afraid to touch him in case he slapped my hands away again, but once he started sucking on my nipple I just couldn't help it. I ran my hands against the small of his back, his skin feeling so soft and hot and downy. My fingers trailed around the waistband of his jeans, over his hips, and started trying to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed hold of my wrists before I could do anything, pinning my arms to the bed so my hands were by my head, and even as he let go to kiss further down my body I obediently kept them there. His lips and teeth were all over my hips and my stomach, driving me crazy and covering me in little red marks. Finally – _finally _– he got to the waistband of my jeans, and he pulled them off along with my underwear in one quick move, releasing my achingly hard cock.

"Aww, is this all for me?" he asked sweetly, looking up at me with such innocence.

I smiled at him and nodded, words failing me. My whole body shook with pleasure when he took my length in his hand and gave it a long, slow lick, lapping up all the pre-come. I thought he was going to start sucking me, which of course would have been fantastic, but instead his head moved lower. He used both hands to spread my legs wider, draping them over his shoulders, and then –

"Oh my fucking God!"

His tongue was tracing my asshole, probing and licking and teasing... holy shit, it was amazing! My cock was twitching and leaking without him even having to touch it. His hot, wet, incredible tongue was absolutely killing me, the pressure was building inside me, and as I licked and probed even harder I'd never moaned so loud in my life. It seemed far too soon, but I knew I wasn't going to last.

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm gonna... oh God, I'm gonna come... ohhh God..."

Suddenly his mouth was around my aching cock, sucking hard, his tongue swirling, and before I knew it my climax hit me like a ton of bricks and I was coming so hard down his throat that I saw stars. He swallowed around me and licked me clean while I lay on the bed like a breathless, sweaty rag doll.

"Oh my actual God, Kurt, you are amazing," I gasped, my eyes closes and a smile on my face. "I love you so fucking much."

"Of course you do, Blaine," he said. "After that, why wouldn't you?"

I could hear him unzipping his jeans but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes yet. Suddenly I felt his body burning against mine and his kissed me hard, the taste of me on his tongue. He pulled away from me and when I finally opened my eyes I saw him getting a condom and some lube from my bedside cabinet. I watched him slick his fingers up with some of the cool liquid, spreading my legs wide in anticipation. I hissed when I felt his wet finger pushing very slowly into my opening.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he whispered.

I shook my head, holding onto both his arms. "Not really, just... just keep going. It's not the first time I've had anything up there, you know. I've practiced."

He chuckled, adding a second finger and thrusting them into me faster, scissoring them to stretch me out. I cried out and threw my head back against the pillows when he added a third finger and curled them, touching my prostate. Wow.

"Ready for me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, fuck yeah," I moaned.

I whimpered at the loss when he removed his fingers, but soon he was rolling on a condom and slicking himself up with more lube, before positioning himself between my legs. I shut my eyes and bit my lip as I felt him push himself inside me. Holy shit, he was so thick... it hurt but I encouraged him not to stop until he was all the way inside me, balls-deep. I'd never felt so full before, it was incredible. His head was buried in my neck and he was breathing heavily, his body trembling on top of me.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded into my neck. "Yeah, I just... oh God... I just don't want to come yet..."

I couldn't help but smile as I held him. He'd only been inside me for a few seconds and he was already struggling not to come. I wanted to thrust my hips upwards and get him to start moving, but I also wanted this to last as long as possible too. Finally he sat up and started to move, thrusting into me slowly. Fuck, it felt so good, but it was so slow... _far too slow_.

"Faster," I begged him. "Please... fuck me, Kurt..."

He looked into my eyes with a devious smile, his usually bright and sparkling greenish-blue eyes looking so dark with passion. It would have been kind of frightening if it wasn't so sexy. He hooked his arm around one of my legs, over his shoulder, and really started pounding into me, harder and faster and _oh my fucking God_. He'd angled himself so his thick, beautiful cock was hitting that sweet spot inside me, and it was just so damn good. One of my hands was clawing at his back and the other was clinging onto the headboard for dear life. He was moaning and grunting deeply, swearing under his breath as he literally fucked me into the mattress. He sank his teeth into my shoulder, which should have hurt but actually just made everything feel even better.

All of a sudden he pulled out of me, flipping me over before I even knew what was happening. He pulled me onto my hands and knees with an insane amount of strength, slamming his cock back into me in one swift move and making me cry out. His hands were holding tightly onto my hips, so tight that I was sure it would leave bruises, and the whole bed was moving with us as he basically fucked me senseless.

"Oh fuck, Kurt, don't stop! Don't stop! Don't – ahh – don't – ever – stop!"

"Yeah, take it, Blaine... oh, you're so tight... take it, you dirty fucking slut..."

It was so hard and rough and animalist. I never thought sex with Kurt would ever be like this, I never thought I'd hear him talking dirty like that, and it was the hottest thing ever. I felt his hand wrap around my dripping cock as he continued to pound into me harder and harder, stroking me in time with his thrusts, and it felt so indescribable that I could hardly hold myself up because my arms felt so weak. Sweat was stinging my eyes, and I was so turned on that I couldn't even speak anymore. All I could do was moan incoherently, chanting "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," almost unconsciously as I backed against him, needing more and more and more.

"Come for me, Blaine," he ordered. "Fucking come for me!"

A few more thrusts and I was obeying his command, coming all over his hand and the bed sheets, coming even harder than last time, coming so hard that I thought I was going to black out. My walls squeezed around his cock and soon he was coming too, thrusting messily and erratically into me until we were both completely spent.

I collapsed on the bed with my face in the pillow, trying to remember what breathing was as Kurt fell beside me. I could hear him breathing heavily, before planting a kiss on my shoulder. He helped me turn around so I was lying on my back, and after cleaning ourselves up with what little energy we had, we lay together until the sheets, side by side and holding hands.

"That was unbelievable," I said, exhausted. "That was even better than I imagined it."

Kurt smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thanks. I suppose it was rather intense."

"Rather intense?" I said incredulously. "I'm pretty sure my heart actually stopped at one point. I'm not going to be able to sit down comfortably for days."

We both laughed, shifting closer so we could put our arms around each other. He twisted some of my hair around his fingers as I traced patterns on his back, and I kissing him softly on the lips.

"I have to say," I said quietly. "Top Kurt has got to be my new favourite kind of Kurt."

He giggled. "I honest have no idea what came over me. I'm not usually so rough and domineering."

"Do you hear me complaining?" I chuckled. "It's like I've discovered a whole new side to you, this fierce, sexy, dominate side, and I freaking love that guy. Top Kurt is the guy that takes control and fucks me senseless. He calls me a dirty slut and orders me to come for him."

"Oh my God, I called you a slut?" Kurt said, blushing furiously. "I didn't even realise I said that!"

"Again, not complaining, sweetheart," I said, holding him tighter.

He looked a little sheepishly at me. "It's just kind of embarrassing, that's all. I think you may have created a monster, Blaine."

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," I said. "If anything, this all just makes me love you even more. Nobody in the world can make me fall apart like you can."

He smiled as I kissed him again.

"Well, that's true," he said with a smirk. "And I love you too, Blaine, my dirty little slut."

"Oh yes," I laughed. "I am definitely your bitch, forever and ever."

"Damn straight."

We laughed, kissing each other playfully before eventually we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the filth, Humble Readers :)<p>

xxx


End file.
